Wish
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Growing up as a street rat can be hard, but what happens once you are captured for kidnapping the princess and then forced into a cave and meet a crazy genie? Well this is what happened to Aladdin, Abu, and his long time friend, Suhki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The early morning market place was busy as usual, which meant it was the perfect time to steal. Suhki quietly climbed down off the roof of a nearby house and into the ally. Her yellow eyes scanned the market place and made note of the palace guards and where they were placed. To them she was known as Tiger Eyes because that was usually all they saw of her before she made her get away.

Right now she wasn't looking for food, she already stole some when they merchants were first opening up. No, now she was on a mission for some new clothes. She had been wearing the same clothes for quiet some time but they finally got torn and it was time for something more. She was currently wearing her old outfit but had a blanket tied around her shoulders making her look like a beggar. She hunched over and hid her long black hair under the blanket and walked into the busy market.

She made her way over to the clothing booth and luckily there were many women gather around it. She found a shirt hanging off the table and she grabbed it and some pants and tucked them under her blanket before walking away at the same paste that she arrived in.

Finally back at her home she took out the clothes and looked at what she got. It was a red top that was tank top style only it was cut just under the bust. The pants looked like a skirt when she put them on because off all of the extra fabric, usually the end would meet the ankle and cause the pants to look puffy, but these didn't have that. She threw her old clothes away and stretched in her new clothes.

"Those look nice," came a voice from behind her. She turned and looked and saw her best friend and house mate, Aladdin.

"Well I couldn't wear my old clothes after all," she said, "and it's all your fault."

"I didn't force you to come with me. And you were the one that slipped and got caught on some old wood," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she walked over and stretched her arm out for Abu to climb onto her. He made his way to her shoulder and glared at Aladdin.

"Don't give me that, Abu," he said.

"What did he do now?" Suhki asked Abu as she walked away from Aladdin.

"I didn't do anything! I gave my half of our bread to some starving kids and Abu followed suit!" he shouted.

"So you haven't eaten? Aladdin, if you keep giving your food away both of you are going to starve. I know you're good thieves but look at you," she said walking over and lifting his vest to show his skinny, yet slightly muscular torso. "I care about those starving kids as well, but I worry about you more."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry Abu."

"Here, I have some left over fruit from my breakfast," said Suhki grabbing the fruit from inside her blanket and tossing them to Abu and Aladdin.

"Thanks," said Aladdin smiling and Abu quickly devoured his food. Suhki sighed and sat down. Aladdin sat next to her and looked her over again.

"Those clothes really do look nice on you," he said after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"For now, while they're new and clean. But soon they will look like yours and have patches," she said picking up the patch on his pants.

"You sewed this patch on," he said.

"And I did a good job too," she said releasing the patch and leaning back onto her back.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Aladdin once he was finished with the fruit.

"Sleep, but it is too hot," she said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, it's been really hot today, when I was out running those guards I was sweating almost instantly," he said.

"Aladdin," she groaned and turned to look at him.

"I wasn't caught."

"Clearly, but I told you to avoid them at all costs."

"Well I tried, but they saw me. I didn't lead them here, if that is what you are worried about."

"Good, I don't need to be caught."

"Please, no one knows who you are. You are stealthy, the great Tiger Eyes. I bet that merchant wouldn't even know you stole these clothes if you walked past his stand right now."

"That's because I am good. You need improvement."

"Then teach me, oh wise one. Do you remember I found you?"

"We found each other. You were stealing bread and ran into an alley where you ran flat into me, who was merely walking away with my own bread and we were both caught. If it wasn't for me being able to cry on demand we would have been thrown in the dungeon or something."

"I know, I know. I owe you. So what do you wish for?"

"You."

"What?" he asked startled. Suhki sat up and leaned closer to him.

"You," she said into his ear, "not to make such a commotion every time you go to the market." Aladdin breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at her as she moved back and laughed.

"We both know that won't happen," he said trying to shrug off his reaction.

"Well that is my wish. You aren't going to be my genie?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough," she said before getting up and leaving. Aladdin looked at Abu who shrugged and went after Suhki. Aladdin sighed and caught up with her and they wandered around together for the rest of the day.

That night it was hot and living outdoors it made for a restless night for Suhki and Aladdin. Poor Abu, who loved to sleep cuddled next to the two, was off to the side because he created too much body heat.

Suhki turned over onto her side and groaned. She had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't so she decided Aladdin couldn't sleep either. She shook him and he turned onto his side to face her and glared at her.

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his eye.

"It's too hot," she whined. Aladdin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's always this hot this time of year."

"I know, but I kind of want you to suffer with me."

"All right," he sighed glanced over at Abu. He was sound asleep with the small breeze coming from the window blowing on him.

"Do you know what our future is going to look like?"

"What do you mean?" he asked turning back to look at her. She was looking at him and her eyes held fear.

"What is going to happen to us? Are we just going to steal and live day by day with uncertainty?"

"Well, that's all we have right now," he said trying to make her feel better but didn't know what answer she was looking for.

"Did you know that the Sultan is desperately trying to get his daughter married? She's my age too," said Suhki moving so she was looking at the collapsed ceiling and the stars beyond.

"Really? I didn't know that. You have time to eavesdrop though when you steal," he said moving to look up as well.

"Why do you think so many princes have been coming here. A lot of girls my age are already married."

"Wait- are you saying you want to get married?"

"I always thought once I was married I could start a family and then I would show my parents that I made it without them and that I wouldn't abandon my child."

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you to marry. You just have to find him." Suhki glanced at Aladdin through the corner of her eye and then sighed and curled up into a ball with her back to Aladdin.

"I'm going to try to sleep," she said.

"Night," he said and continued to stare up while Suhki closed her eyes and tried to get that aching feeling inside her to go away.

The sun rose high in the sky and Aladdin was off getting breakfast for him and Abu while Suhki went off to hear what news she could around the market. She was calmly walking along when she saw who she was looking for.

"Madame Ha, how are you this morning?" she asked as she helped the little old lady onto her chair. Every morning this little old lady would come out and sit on her chair and observe the market. Every other day, Suhki would come to her and get the news that people would tell Madame Ha.

"Hello dear, new clothes. Trying to reel in a suitor are you?" she asked.

"No, my old clothes tore, had to get some new ones. So what is the latest news?" she asked kneeling in front of the woman.

"Well the princess turned down another suitor just yesterday. I hope you aren't as picky as her. Do you still hang around that boy?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"Well I say marry him before someone else does."

"We're friends, Madame Ha. What other news is there?"

"Well the weather is getting hotter. And there was quite the commotion in the market place earlier today, something about a crazy girl," she said.

"Oh, well is that all?"

"Yes, not much yet."

"Thank you Madame Ha. Enjoy your day."

"You too dear." She said. Suhki smiled and just meandered around the market before deciding to head home where she was met with a surprise.

She sighed after a long day in the heat and walked into her home where she hoped Aladdin was and managed not to get in trouble today. She heard voices so she knew he was home, but who else was there.

"Aladdin?" she called out. She stopped at what she saw. Aladdin was here all right, but with someone else and by the looks of things, they were about to kiss. Suhki felt something inside her break and she decided now would be a good time to leave. Aladdin never liked her that way, anyway. As she made her way out of her old home she wondered how long Aladdin had known this mystery girl.

Lost in thought she didn't notice the guards that were on the prowl and they immediately recognized her as her eyes flashed up to them and they grabbed her. And held her as they went inside. Before she knew it she was being dragged away and Aladdin had joined them. It seemed like they were after him, but since she was a target for a while she just assumed they took the opportunity to grab her as well.

**A/n:** So this is my Aladdin story that I have been working on for a while now. I will gradually post the chapters when I can, which could possibly be all at once because this story is done I just have to post it.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chained in a dungeon, Aladdin struggled to get out while Suhki just sat there. Her arms and legs were chained to the floor while Aladdin was chained to the wall.

"She was the princess! I must have sounded so stupid," he said arguing with himself. Suhki sighed and he looked at her and saw her just sitting there, "hey, are you okay? How'd you get caught anyway?"

"No reason," she said staring at her feet as she hugged her knees.

"But you never get caught," he said. Suhki didn't respond.

"Allo!" came a voice from above and they looked up and saw Abu in the window.

"Abu!" shouted Aladdin. Abu climbed down and looked at Aladdin's predicament, "hey get us out of this." Abu went to Suhki and freed her of her chains before turning to Aladdin. Suhki just sat there and watched Abu.

"Well, what about me?" asked Aladdin looking between them confused. Abu then began to act out the girl he was with earlier and Aladdin just smiled and shrugged, "Hey, she was in trouble. But she was worth it." He said as Abu grumbled and began to work on his shackles. "But don't worry, you'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, there's a law. She has to marry a prince." Abu finally freed him and did a 'ta da' but Aladdin wasn't paying attention, "she deserves a prince. I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool, if you give up boy," came a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Aladdin as an old man limped out with a cane.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself. I can help," he said.

"I'm listening," said Aladdin sceptical. To Suhki, the old guy looked like a looney, but she was going to have to listen to him as well.

"The cave, boy. A cave of wonders. You'll find treasures beyond your wildest dreams," said the man holding out some red jewels to which caught Aladdin and Abu's attentions. Suhki liked treasure, yes, but she wasn't quite as in love with it as those two were.

"They could impress even your princess, I'd wager," he said.

"But the law says only a prince can marry the princess."

"Have you heard of the golden rule?. Whoever has the gold makes the rules," said the old man with a wheezy laugh.

"So why would you want to share the treasure with me?"

"I'm old, I need a strong back and a good pair of legs."

"There is only one problem. It's out there, and we're stuck in here."

"Things aren't always what they seem," said the old man who opened a hole in the wall and revealed a passageway.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the old man. Aladdin nodded and began to make his way to the hole when he turned and noticed Suhki wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Why would I want a bunch of gold to impress a princess?" asked Suhki.

"You can do other things with the gold," he said walking over to her.

"Like what? Buy a big house and live in it all by myself?"

"You could have that family you've always wanted."

"You can't buy people, Aladdin. I'm staying here."

"No you aren't! If you stay here, then you will die!"

"At least I'll know my future as opposed to just wandering around, nothing to do with my life."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just go and get your gold to be with your precious princess."

"Suhki, you are coming with me even if I have to carry you."

"Well then," she said as she looked up at him. He glared then leaned down and picked her up and carried her out of there. She tried to get out of his grip but it didn't work.

They followed the old man through the desert before they came to a large cave. Suhki hung back behind the three guys, Abu counted as well, before Aladdin moved towards the cave.

"Yes, let's go into the creepy cave made of sand in the middle of the desert," she mumbled to herself as she followed him.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

"Uh, it is I, Aladdin."

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember boy, fetch me the lamp, then you shall have your award!" shouted the old man. They three of them took one last look at him before 'proceeding'.

They walked in and down a long flight of stairs before they came to an area that was sparkling with gold.

"Would you look at that. Just a handful of this stuff will make me richer than the sultan," said Aladdin.

"Aladdin, you know what the…well, cave told you," she said. He nodded and continued on his way. Suhki continued to look around till she heard a loud commotion and saw Abu fighting with a carpet.

"Is that?" she asked as Abu ran and hid in Aladdin.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you," said Aladdin as he spotted the carpet behind a pile of gold. The carpet flew out cautiously.

"We're looking for a lamp," said Suhki getting an idea. The carpet nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"I think he knows where it is," said Aladdin and they followed the carpet to another chamber that was lit by a single stream of light that illuminated a lamp. Aladdin climbed up the stairs and Suhki watched him at the bottom. He took a hold of it when all of a sudden there was a loud booming voice.

"Infidels! You've touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never see the light of day again!" shouted the cave in anger.

"Abu!" shouted Aladdin running down the stairs. Suhki watched as lava started to flow and she climbed a bit more up the stairs before they fell into a slide and soon Aladdin had crashed into her and they both went flying, head first, towards the lava.

At the last moment they were saved by the flying carpet. Abu was already aboard and they immediately flew up towards the exit, avoiding rocks and lava. They found the opening and headed straight for it. The stairs had fallen there were only two still intact at the top. They were almost there when a rather large rock fell and got caught on the carpet and sent it plummeting towards the ground.

Aladdin flew through the air and grabbed onto the bottom step. Abu was on his shoulder and Suhki was hanging onto his waist and trying not to pull his pants off as she held on. At the top of the opening was the old man.

"Help me out!" shouted Aladdin as he clung to the step.

"Give me the lamp!" said the hold man reaching a hand down for the lamp.

"I can't hold on!" said Aladdin getting a better grip.

"First give me the lamp!" shouted the old man still reaching for the lamp. Aladdin gave him the lamp and as he drew his hand back the old man grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" asked Aladdin as the old man drew out a dagger.

"Giving you your reward, your eternal reward!" he said and made to stab Aladdin but Abu bit the old man's leg, dropping Aladdin and all three fell down. Both Aladdin and Suhki tumbled down the side of the rock and hit their head on the way down. The carpet managed to fly to them and catch them before they hit the ground and carefully placed them down.

Suhki had got a cut on her head as they were falling. She was still passed out when Aladdin woke up. He looked around and spotted her.

"Oh no," he said. He ran to her and placed her head on his lap. Abu made a sad face and watched as Aladdin wiped the blood from her head and saw that the cut wasn't too deep.

"Hopefully she'll be fine," he said looking around. The carpet was nearby and then he spotted the lamp, "hmm." He said as he grabbed it.

Suhki groaned and sat up. Something loud had woken her up. She looked around and saw that they were still in the cave but there was new a person with them and they were very close to her. She assumed it was him who woke her up.

"Suhki," said Aladdin relieved.

"See, I told you she wasn't dead, so no need to go there," said the blue guy.

"Um, who is this?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Oh, I am the all powerful Genie!" he said bowing and taking her hand, "Madame," he said and kissed her hand.

"Genie? From the lamp?" she asked glancing at Aladdin who was holding the lamp.

"The one and only," he said, "so, not dead." He pointed to Suhki indicating that no, indeed, she was not dead.

"Right," said Aladdin moving over to Suhki to make sure she was okay, "so you have three provisos?" He said giving Abu a look. Suhki and Abu both knew what he was about to do. "You mean limitations on wishes? Some all powerful Genie, can't even bring people back from the dead. Probably can't even get us out of this cave. Come on Abu, it looks like we're going to have to find out own way out of this cave." Aladdin stood up and helped Suhki up and started walking when Genie stuck his foot out and stopped them.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? I don't think so, not right now. You're getting you wishes so SIT DOWN!" He yelled the last bit at them and fell back which conveniently had them sitting on the carpet. Aladdin moved so Suhki was in the middle with Abu on her lap. Genie flew and landed behind her and they looked at him. "In case of emergency the exits are here, here, anywhere, keep your hands and legs inside the carpet. We're out of here!" The carpet flew up and out of the cave.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They flew over rolling hills of sand that spanned out as far as the eye could see. Soon there was a little dot of green on the horizon and eventually they landed in the small oasis.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the carpet comes to a complete stop. Thank you, good bye, bye now, good bye," said Genie as they landed. Everyone got off and Suhki carefully got off. Her head was pounding from the flight and she started to sway a bit. Aladdin helped her to a tree where she leant against it then turned back to Genie.

"Well, Al, how about that, mister doubting Mustafa?" he asked crossing his arms and looking at Aladdin.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes."

"Doust my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one."

"Well now, I never actually wished to get out of that cave, you did that on your own," he said smugly and Genie's jaw dropped.

"Well, I feel sheepish," he said.

"It's all part of the initiation into our little group," said Suhki.

"Really? What's he do to you?" asked Genie.

"Nothing. I got him, tricked him into going into the whore house in town. They still love him there," said Suhki and Aladdin went a little red at the memory.

"All right, you baaaad boy, but no more freebies," said Genie.

"Fair deal. Three wishes, I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" asked Aladdin turning to Genie who was resting like a hammock by Suhki. But stopped once asked the question.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case, no I couldn't," he said stopping before he said anything.

"What?" asked Suhki, genuinely curious to the answer.

"I can't," said Genie looking down.

"Come on, tell me," said Aladdin pressuring him now too.

"Freedom," said Genie and Suhki smiled. That was probably the best answer anyone could give to that question.

"You're a prisoner?" asked Aladdin slightly confused by the answer and pulling out the Genie's lamp.

"It's all part of the genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic power," he said shooting up into the sky before sinking into his lamp, "itty bitty living space."

"Ah Genie, that's terrible," said Aladdin as Genie came back out of his lamp.

"Oh to be free. Not have to go 'poof what do you need?' 'Poof what do you need?' 'Poof what do you need?' To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about, let's get real here, that's not going to happen. Genie wake up and smell the hummus," he said getting depressed and sitting down.

"Why not?" asked Aladdin still confused by the whole situation.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So if you can guess how often that's happened," said Genie laughing and looking at the two of them.

"Well I'll do it, I'll set you free," said Aladdin and Suhki smiled. She knew he was a good guy.

"Yeah right," said Genie sarcastically.

"No really, after I make my first two wishes I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well here's hoping," said Genie shaking Aladdin's hand before shooting back up. "All right. Let's make some magic. Well how about it, what's it you want most?"

"Well there's this girl," he started off and Genie quickly glanced at Suhki before proceeding with his rules.

"Err! Wrong. I can't make anybody fall in love remember."

"But Genie she's smart, and fun, and…" Aladdin trailed off and Genie glanced at Suhki before offering his own adjective.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful, she's got these eyes that just, and this hair, wow, and her smile," he said and Genie smiled looking at Suhki who looked slightly sad. Genie was confused until Aladdin carried on, "but she is the princess. To even have a chance I'd have to be…hey can you make me a prince?"

"Ah well, let's see," said Genie offering a comforting look at Suhki before pulling out a cookbook, "Chicken al la King? No. King Crab? No I hate it when it does that. Caesar Salad? Ah! Et tu Brute? Aha to make a prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words?"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince," said Aladdin with a huge smile on his face.

"All right! First that vest and fez combo are so third century, and these patches what are you trying to say 'beggar'. No. Let's work for me here." Genie then changed Aladdin's clothes into something more royal and Suhki just watched the transformation sadly. "Oh I like it, muy macho. Now it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says 'mode of transportation'. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui, over here," Abu made his way over and Genie pointed his finger at him. "Here he comes and what better way to make an entrance on the streets of Agraba than your very own, brand new, camel. Watch out they spit. Hmm not enough," he said and turned Abu into a steed, "still not enough." Genie turned Abu into many different things before deciding on something. "Yes, he's an alumbo shimin Dumbo!" Abu then changed into an elephant, "talk about truck space check this out."

"Abu, you look good," said Aladdin.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban 'cause we're going to make you a star!" yelled Genie before finishing up Aladdin's wish. Before they knew it they were back in Agraba and 'Prince Ali Ababwa's' procession was making it way down the street, headed for the palace. Suhki had to say Genie knew how to throw a party.

Seeing as there was nothing for her to do, Suhki watched the procession until they were inside the palace before making her way home. She laid down on her make shift bed and sighed. She grabbed the bowl that was next to her and looked into her reflection to see the cut that was on her forehead. She groaned and gingerly touched it. She winced at the pain and sighed before putting the bowl down.

Wonder what would happen to her now? Aladdin was off to marry a princess, Abu was with him. She was the only one left over. She made her way over to the window and moved the curtain aside and watched the sun begin to set and the long shadows that went over the palace.

"At least Abu would never have to give his food away ever again," she said as she continued to stare at the palace.

"And Aladdin could become rich," she said trying to make herself happy, but she just felt empty. She could feel tears come to her eyes.

"They won't have to be constantly chased by guards. Or be cold at night. Or wear rags. Or live here…with me…" the tears fell freely down her face and she left from the window and laid down on the ground before the last rays of sunlight disappeared. She didn't see them or the blue object fly towards her home and in through her window.

"Well, it's not much but, I really like what you've done with the place," said Genie. Suhki sat up and looked at him, quickly wiping the tears away.

"Shouldn't you be helping Prince Ali? _He's _your master after all," she said.

"You disappeared on us, Abu told me I'd find you here. I thought we were all in this together," he said sitting next to her.

"Together? What was I doing that incorporated me?" she asked.

"Uh, good point," said Genie and Suhki gave him a look before turning her head to the side.

"Look, I kind of want to be left alone right now, you know, so I can get use to the feeling," she said. Genie looked sadly at her before cupping her chin and turning her head to look at him.

"Hey, want to hear some good news?" he asked. Suhki looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Prince Ali got turned away by the Princess. You might still have a chance."

"No I don't, I've known him for most of my life and not once did he look at me the way he looked at her, after only knowing her a day," she said giving him a weak smile.

"Will you at least come back and help us? We could use a woman's point of view," he said. Suhki looked around before sighing.

"I guess as his friend I will," she said getting up. Genie smiled and took her hand before flying off to the palace grounds where she found Abu by a stack of banana peels, carpet floating around, and Aladdin pacing.

"I have found her," announced Genie. Abu looked hopefully up at her and carpet looked at Genie. Genie sighed and sat next to carpet and began to set up a game of chess.

Suhki made her way over to Abu and peeled a banana for him and tossed it into his mouth. His truck hugged her and she just patted his head. Aladdin was still pacing.

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known that I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish," he said throwing his turban down.

"So move," said Genie to carpet. Carpet moved and Genie was in shock, "hey, that's a good move. I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug."

"Genie I need help," said Aladdin getting frustrated. Suhki raised her eyebrow and looked at Genie as she went over to Aladdin.

"Alright sparky, here's the deal. If you want to court the little lady, you've got to be a straight shooter," he said.

"What?" asked Aladdin confused.

"Tell her the TRUTH!" Shouted Genie.

"No way. If Jasmine found out if I was really just some crummy street rat she'd laugh at me," he said.

"What's wrong with being a street rat?" asked Suhki crossing her arms and Aladdin looked at her.

"Everything, we always have to scrounge for food, and no one likes us," he said. Suhki sighed, she liked them.

"You want to appreciate the man who can make her laugh," said Genie, "Al, all joking aside, you really just ought to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm going to go see her. I have to be smooth, cool, and collected," he said putting his turban back on, "how do I look?"

"Like, a prince," sighed Genie. Aladdin smiled and hopped onto Carpet before flying up towards the balcony.

"He sure has changed a lot in a day," said Suhki leaning against a nearby tree, "can you at least go check on him, make sure he doesn't royally mess up?"

"For you, anything," he said about to go up.

"Really?" she asked hopeful. He turned and laughed.

"Well, no not really. Aladdin is my master," he said. She smiled and ushered him to go on.

"Oh Ala, help him," said Suhki before looking at Abu, "would you like another banana?" He nodded and she scratched Abu's ear before peeling another banana and tossing it into his mouth.

"What do you think Abu? Still the same old Aladdin?" she asked. He gave her a weird look before shaking his head vigorously 'no'. "I was afraid of that."

She looked up at the sky and soon saw Carpet fly off with Aladdin and Jasmine, from what she could see. Genie came back and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Now what?" asked Suhki looking between them.

"Got any sevens?" asked Genie as cards magically appeared in front of them. SUhki smirked and looked at he cards.

"Go fish," she said.

"Something tells me I won't be able to read your poker face, Miss Suhki," he said before drawing a card. Abu nodded in agreement and tried to glance at Genie's cards but he got caught.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was late at night and Suhki and Abu were asleep. Genie had gone to hunt down Aladdin since he still had his lamp and snuck in while him and Jasmine were returning home.

All of a sudden Abu was grabbed and tied up in a net. Suhki was a grabbed and she tried to get free but soon Jafar appeared before her.

"Another street rat, I see. You're the one that hangs around with that other street rat, Tiger Eyes I believe you are called, but what are you doing here with Prince Abooboo?" he asked circling her.

"I was hired to watch his elephant while he was here," she said as a cover up.

"Oh really? Well it seems your services won't be needed anymore," said Jafar, "but I can make use of you. You see you are close to the street rat and he will do anything for you. You will be my bait. Let her go."

She was set free and Jafar grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the palace. There they ran into the Sultan and he joined Jafar, and in a trance like state led the way to Jasmine's room. Suhki was being dragged along, confused as to why she actually was there.

The Sultan went in first before Jafar made his entrance.

"You're speechless I see, a fine quality in a wife," said Jafar as he walked further into the room. He released Suhki once he as in and she sunk over to the wall.

"Sexist," muttered Suhki to herself.

"I will never marry you! Father I choose Prince Ali," said Jasmine pleading to her father.

"Prince Ali left," said Jafar nonchalantly.

"You better check your crystal ball again Jafar," came a voice from the side of the room. Everyone looked at and there was Prince Ali himself, well, Aladdin.

"Prince Ali!" exclaimed Jasmine rushing towards him. 

"How in the heck- I mean, ewrak!" said Eyago, Jafar's side kick. Suhki didn't know why he pretended her couldn't talke. Some parrots could.

"You tell them the truth Jafar. You tried to have me killed," said Aladdin getting into Jafar's face.

"What? Ridiculous, nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying," said Jafar holding his cobra cane up to the Sultan.

"Obviously lying," muttered the Sultan still in a trance.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" asked Jasmine looking at her father in hopes of finding the problem.

"I know what's wrong!" said Aladdin and he grabbed Jafar's cane and smashed the head of it, realising the Sultan from Jafar's hold.

"Oooh my," said the Sultan going back to his usual self.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this," said Aladdin holding out the now broken cane.

"What? Jafar, You traitor! Guards! Guards!" said the Sultan as the three of them approached Jafar and he backed away.

"That's it, we're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead," said Eyago as two guards grabbed him.

"We are not done yet boy," said Jafar who took a vial out with a red coloured liquid inside and threw it to the ground. Red mist rose in the air and when it dissipated, Jafar was gone.

"Search everywhere!" ordered the Sultan and the two guards took off.

"Jasmine are you okay?" Aladdin asked her. She smiled and hugged him before watching her father.

"Jafar my most trusted councillor. Plotting against me all this time. This is horrible, just horrible. How will I ever…can this be true? Has my daughter finally chosen a suitor." The Sultan turned towards his daughter and she happily nodded her head.

"Ah praise Ala! I could kiss you," he said grabbing Aladdin then stepping back, "but I won't, I'll leave that to my… but you two will be wed at once and yes, yes you'll be happy and prosperous and then my boy you will become sultan!" He began rambling and was headed towards the door to start planning already.

"Sultan?" asked Aladdin to himself finally realizing what he was getting himself into.

"Yes a fine young man of impeccable character is actually what this country needs," he said and was just at the doorway when he spotted Suhki by the wall. "Oh, who is this?"

"Jafar dragged me in here, still not quite sure why."

"Suhki?" asked Aladdin shocked she had gotten into the palace.

"Yes, Prince Ali?" she asked making sure to keep the cover.

"You know her?" asked Jasmine confused.

"Yes," he said pausing, trying to think of why he would know her.

"He hired me to look after his elephant," sighed Suhki. Aladdin silently thanked her with his eyes.

"That's right, he's still okay right?" he asked.

"Last I know, Jafar had him tied up in a net as he grabbed us."

"Oh no," he said, "let's go get him." He then turned to Jasmine, "I must go."

"Of course," she said. Aladdin than grabbed Suhki's hand and they ran to the balcony and jumped onto Carpet and he flew them over to Abu. He was still tied up. Together Suhki and Aladdin took out the guards and released Abu. He stretched and looked at both of them.

"Everything is okay, Abu," Suhki said patting his trunk, "come on. I'll peel a whole bunch of banana's for you." He was about to quickly head back to where they were before when Jasmine came running out of the palace towards them.

"Wait!" she exclaimed and they stopped and watched her.

"My father wants you to your friends to stay in out guest house," she said smiling then looking at Suhki and Abu.

"Really? All of us?" he asked looking back at Suhki and Abu before turning back to her, "I mean an elephant inside…"

"Yes, all of you. Come with me," she said smiling and leading the way to the guest house. They walked in and Suhki was in awe. She felt the grounds were quite beautiful but this guest house was amazing as well.

"Thank you so much," said Aladdin pausing with Jasmine by the entrance.

"It's not problem. But remember tomorrow my father is making our wedding announcement," she said. He paled and nodded.

"R-right," he stuttered. She smiled before turning towards Suhki.

"Suhki, right?" she asked. Suhki turned around. She was making sure Abu was comfortable before her name was called by the princess.

"Yes, princess," she said.

"Please no formalities. Call me Jasmine," she said.

"Okay. Yes jasmine?" she corrected.

"Would you like to come with me. I can get you a nice bath and some clothes that aren't so dirty," she said. Suhki looked down at herself.

"But these are new," said Suhki looking back up at the princess. Both Aladdin and Jasmine laughed. Aladdin walked over to her and put a hand on each shoulder.

"Go with her. It will be fun, you can do girl stuff," he said smiling. Suhki was hesitant before Aladdin gave her a shove towards Jasmine. Suhki glared at him before following the princess towards the palace.

"Do you know him well?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean? I am only here to take care of his elephant," Suhki said making sure not to ruin Aladdin's cover.

"I know that is just a cover. You two are close, like best friends. Am I right?" Jasmine asked smiling gently at her.

"Yes, we've known each other for years now," replied Suhki. They had now made their way into the princess' room and Jasmine led her over to a closet.

"Who's been with him longer, you or Abu?" she asked opening the closet door.

"You know Abu?" Suhki asked shocked.

"Yes, he's a funny monkey."

"Oh, well Abu's been with him longer. Probably since he first became a street rat. I met him about a year after he was a street rat," she explained then took a glance at the closet, "impressive, even for a princess," she commented.

"I hardly wear any of those fancy things. You can pick anything you want out to wear."

"Really? Anything? There isn't one thing in here you like."

"Um, just pick and I'll tell you."

"Fair enough."

Suhki walked in and looked around to see the different garments. There were all colours and styles and Suhki was slightly overwhelmed. Jasmine watched her and laughed before walking in and next to her.

"Let me help you, I think a dark blue will good with your colouring," she said pulling out a dark blue outfit. The pants were the same as Jasmine's but the top looked like the top of a sari.

"Oh thanks," said Suhki.

"You can change in here then come out when you're done," said Jasmine and she left the closet and closed the door. Suhki changed into the new clothes and looked at herself. These were the fanciest clothes she'd ever worn, and it was going to take some time getting use to it. She walked out shyly and walked over to where Jasmine was sitting.

"What should I do with my old clothes?" she asked holding up the dirty clothes.

"I'll take them," said Jasmine and she threw them into a bin, "well that looks much better. What do you think?"

"Er, I feel slightly weird. I mean I look," she paused and turned to look in the mirror. Jasmine came and stood beside her and Suhki went back and forth between the images, "I look like a princess."

"I agree, you look great," she said smiling at her.

"But you're the princess. I'm just a street rat," said Suhki turning to Jasmine.

"Just accept the gift, okay? Any friend of Prince Ali is my friend."

Suhki sighed. She wasn't a friend of Prince Ali, she was his elephant trainer. She was only friends with Aladdin, but he was long gone.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep. Go and I'll expect you tomorrow to be at my father's announcement. I want to share that moment with all of Ali's friends," she said smiling.

"Sure, I'll be there," said Suhki not quite as happy as Jasmine.

"Great," said Jasmine smiling before hugging Suhki. Which shocked her and she froze. "Suhki, would you mind if we be friends. I've never really had any before, and I like you."

"Um, sure," said Suhki as Jasmine let go.

"Thank you, I can tell we'll be the best of friends. Well good night," she said. Suhki nodded and quickly left back to the guest house.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Well that was weird. I guess that is one lonely princess, either that or she really does have a thing for street rats," muttered Suhki as she walked up the steps to the guest house and inside. Everyone was already asleep so she didn't light any lights, just used the moonlight to find her way to her bed.

"Jasmine?" came Aladdin's voice next to her. Suhki turned around and saw him sitting up in bed.

"No, Suhki," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Suhki? Nice outfit," he said smiling, "did Jasmine pick it out for you?" Suhki just nodded.

"Isn't she great?" he asked getting up and walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Sure," she replied.

"I mean letting us stay in here is great. Let's hope it lasts," he said and Suhki's head shot up at that and she looked at him.

"What do you mean? You will become Sultan once you marry her, you would have the power to let us stay," she said confused.

"I know it's just," he paused.

"You don't want to be Sultan?"

"No, I do, if it means marrying Jasmine. But I'd have to keep up this Prince façade for the rest of my life," he sighed.

"Well whatever you choose to do, know that I will be there for you," she said, "now the sun is coming up and I haven't had any sleep. Good night."

"Good night Suhki. And thanks," said Aladdin as she laid down and went to sleep. Aladdin sighed and went outside to think. It was going to be a long day.

Suhki was rudely awoken the next day by Genie impersonating a one man band as Aladdin returned. She groaned and sat up as she watched Aladdin sulk as he made his way inside.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked looking at Abu and Carpet who were in the window. They shrugged and watched for what Genie had to say.

"Aladdin. You just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" Aladdin just sulked and walked into the house. He slumped down onto the day bed Suhki had been sleeping on and Genie made his way over.

"Your line is, 'I'm going to free the Genie'," whispered Genie. Aladdin stood up frustrated.

"Genie I can't!" cried Aladdin.

"Sure you can, you just go, 'Genie I wish you free'," said Genie as he grabbed onto Aladdin's face and moved it like a puppet.

"I'm serious. Look I'm sorry, I really am, but they want to make me sultan. No they want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you I'm just Aladdin," he said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Al you won!" said Genie trying everything he could.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm really worth something is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine found out, I'd lose her. Genie I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

"Fine I understand. After all you lied to everyone else; hey I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, master." Genie sulked and returned back to his lamp.

"Genie I'm really sorry," said Aladdin holding up the lamp. Genie just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fine then just stay in there!" he said and threw it onto another day bed and threw a pillow on top of it, "What are you guys looking at?" he asked looking at Carpet and Abu who were watching in the window. They pouted and left

"Look I, I-I'm sorry. Abu, I'm sorry. Wait! Come on!" He turned to look at Suhki who was staring at him with a sad expression.

"You need to watch yourself, Aladdin. Is this princess of yours really worth losing all of your friends over?" she said softly. He walked over and sat on the side of her day bed.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" he asked with a frightened look on his face.

"Yes. But if you'll be so kind, Prince Ali," she said getting up from the day bed, "please tell me when Aladdin returns." She left for the exit but Aladdin decided that he was not going to lose every single one of his friends in one day and ran towards her and blocked her exit.

"No, I can't let you go too. I need someone to help me. You've been with me through thick and thin," he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah? Abu has been with you longer and look what you did to him. Face it Aladdin, you've changed. Your priorities are all messed up and you need to stop to think about what life you want."

"You said you'd support me any way I go. What happened to that?"

"Then I guess you aren't the only one that changed. Good bye Aladdin, I hope you are happy with your princess," she said before side stepping him and leaving.

She had made a promise to Jasmine that she would be at her father's announcement so she headed over there. Jasmine was a good girl, who just happened to be in love with the same man she was, but she didn't care anymore. That empty feeling in her was beginning to become normal for her.

Suhki sighed as she spotted Jasmine parting up ahead. She walked up to her and gave a weak smile.

"Suhki! I'm so happy you came. I am so excited, but do you know where Ali is?" she asked looking around.

"He was just at the guest house. I'm sure he'll be around here soon enough. Especially if it meant seeing you," said Suhki sadly.

"What's wrong? I feel like something is bothering you," said Jasmine observing Suhki's behaviour and tone.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all, I'll go wait for the announcement to begin," she said and walked up the stairs and waited behind the curtain as Aladdin finally arrived and the Sultan began to make his wedding announcement.

There was loud applause and everyone in Agraba was pleased that their princess was finally getting married. Suhki politely clapped before noticing the sky grow cloudy. She stopped and looked around curiously. She heard a commotion and ran through the curtain to see something happen to the Sultan.

""Bless my soul. What is this? What's happening?" he asked as his clothes flew off of him leaving him in his undergarment and the clothes stretched and flew onto Jafar who appeared behind them.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer," exclaimed the sultan angrily as they turned towards him.

"That's sultan vile betrayer to you," said Eyago, proving how annoying he can be.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" said Aladdin and he looked in his pocket and noticed, "the lamp." It was gone.

"Finders keepers," said Jafar holding the missing lamp up. Suhki was shocked, when did he get that?

"Genie no!"

"Jafar I order you to stop," said the Sultan trying to use the powers he no longer had.

"Ah but there is a new order, my order. Finally you will bow before me," he said pointing to Jasmine and her father.

"We will never bow to you!" she exclaimed forcefully.

"Why am I not surprised," said Eyago rolling his eyes.

"If you won't bow before a sultan then you will cower before a sorcerer. Genie my second wish. I want to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world," he said ever dramatically.

"Genie stop!" tried Aladdin. Suhki knew it was useless. Genie was bound to the lamp and whoever owned it was his master.

"Ladies and gentlemen a warm Agraba welcome to sorcerer Jafar!" announced Eyago.

"Now where were we? Ah yes. Abject humiliation," he said and he forced Jasmine and her father to bow before him. That's when Rajah charged but Jafar noticed, "Down boy." He then smiled and turned to Jasmine, "Oh princess there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Jafar get your hands off of her!" said Aladdin quickly making his way over.

"Prince Ali, yes it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes meet a blast from your past whose lies were too good to last, say hello to your precious Prince Ali." He used his new powers and put Aladdin back into his old, street rat clothes.

"Or should we say Aladdin," said Eyago

"Ali?" asked Jasmine shocked.

"Jasmine I tried to tell you, I'm just," started Aladdin but Jafar quickly pulled him away.

"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin, just as calm shall I go on? His personality flaws give me etiquette calls to send him packing on a one way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip his assets frozen his venues chosen is the ends of the earth for me! So long ex-Prince Ali!" He moved Aladdin into one of the palace's towers and set it flying off with Abu and Carpet with him. Suhki ran to try and stop him but it was too late. They were all gone.

"Where did you send them?" asked Suhki grabbing Jafar, "tell me!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another," he swung his cane and Suhki was back in her street rat clothes, "street rat. Oh princess, you really know how to pick them."

"Where did you send Aladdin," Suhki said behind gritted teeth.

"Oh, but what is this? There's something more behind your eyes than anger," he said teasingly as he circled her than grabbed her chin.

"Don't touch me," she said jerking free of his grasp, "for the last time, where is he?"

"Why do you care so much? You know he's a street rat and can take care of himself, right? Unless where is something you haven't told him. Something you feel?"

"Right now the only thing I want to hear from you is Aladdin's location," she said.

"Oh, Jafar I think I figured it out. She likes him," said Eyago in a sing song voice.

"Why, Eyago I think you are right. Hmm, two women who like this mere street rat, what ever will we do?" he asked as he used his cane to move Jasmine next to Suhki. Jasmine stared shocked at Suhki while Suhki just glared at Jafar. Jafar gave a sinister smile and Suhki did not like that look.

**A/n: ** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Suhki sat in her corner. She was still in her street rat clothes but she was chained up and couldn't move from her position of permanently bowing towards Jafar. She listened as Eyago fed the Sultan crackers and Jafar trying to get Jasmine to fall in love with him. She knew it wasn't going to happen. She was shocked when she heard Jasmine started to tell Jafar about his 'wonderful' traits. That's when she heard someone next to her.

"I am really sorry, Suhki. I know you will never forgive me, but I really am sorry," he said as he picked her chains. She sat up and rubbed her knees and shook her head.

"Save your princess," she said. Aladdin smiled and headed in that direction. Suhki watched as he got caught and tried to make her get away when she was quickly grabbed by Jafar's magic and thrown into a large hourglass, right next to one that Jasmine was in.

"Princess your time is up! Actually let's make him choose!" he declared and smirked at Aladdin.

Suhki tried to avoid the ever increasing sand. She tried to stand on top of it and it worked until she reached the top of the hourglass and she was only halfway through the sand. Aladdin looked between the two confused but before he could make a choice Jafar was at him.

Suhki watched as Aladdin fought Jafar and was scared for Aladdin when Jafar turned into a giant snake. The sand had reached her neck and she was trying to keep her face up. Aladdin was getting some energy into him and he started to get on a level playing field with Jafar.

He managed to get away long enough to almost free Jasmine but he was quickly grabbed away by Jafar and wrapped in his snake body. That's when an idea strikes him. Suhki tried to hear what he was saying but the sand had now reached her ears. She strained to watch the results of Alddin's plan but the sand had taken over her vision. She tried o get one last breath but it was full of sand and now she was completely buried.

Aladdin quickly made his escape as Jafar was being turned to a genie. He grabs a large stick and broke Jasmine's hour glass.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said getting up and brushing sand off of her. Aladdin nodded before running to the other hourglass and smashing it. Suhki fell out along with the sand but she wasn't moving.

"Suhki?" he asked shaking her. He leaned down to hear if she was breathing and she wasn't, "oh no," he said.

"Aladdin!" said Jasmine. Jafar was watching and about to strike and Aladdin quickly grabbed his lamp and held it up. Jasmine ran over to Suhki and tried everything to wake her up but nothing worked. She looked up desperately up at Aladdin and Genie as Jafar was sucked down into his own lamp along with Eyago.

"Al you little genius you," said the Genie as everything is turned back to the way it's suppose to be. Genie grabbed the lamp and took a wind up.

"Allow me, ten thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" he threw it as far as he could and the lamp went sailing through the air and completely out of sight. Everyone then turned their attention to Suhki.

"Is she dead?" asked Aladdin scared of the answer.

"She has a pulse, but she still isn't breathing," said Jasmine.

"Step aside," said Genie, "the doctor is in." He pulled on rubber gloves and doctor's mask and listened to her heart with a stethoscope before cracking his fingers and pushing down on her chest. He did it one more time before Suhki coughed out some sand and turned over so the sand could fall out.

"Suhki!" exclaimed Aladdin as he hugged her.

"Get off me," she gasped and coughed some more.

"Right, sorry. I'm just…I was so worried," he said backing off a bit, "I already thought I lost you once back in that cave. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'd bet you'd still pine after the princess," she said. Jasmine's eyes went wide and she looked up at Aladdin. Aladdin made eye contact with her and sighed.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," he said.

"I know why you did," she said smiling.

"Well I guess this, is 'good bye'," he said getting up and Jasmine followed suit.

"Oh that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you," she said cupping the side of his face.

"Al no problem you still got one wish left, just say the word and you're a prince again," said Genie trying to help.

"But genie what about your freedom?" asked Aladdin.

"Hey it's only an eternity or servitude, this is true love. You aren't going to find another girl like this in a million years, believe me I've looked," he said smiling softly at the couple.

"Jasmine I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not," he said. Suhki was shocked, the truth must have finally hit him in the head and knocked some sense into him. There was no other explanation as to why he was acting like Aladdin again.

"I understand," said Jasmine sadly.

"Genie I wish for your freedom," he said holding the lamp out.

"One bonefied prince pedigree coming up- what?" asked Genie shocked.

"Genie, you're free," said Aladdin strongly. Genie's arm bands fell to the ground and the lamp went dead. Genie picked it up and looked at it.

"I'm free. I'm free! Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. The Nile, wish for the Nile," said Genie excited.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile," said Aladdin confused.

"No way! Ahahaha ah does that feel good. Oh I am free, I am free at last. I'm hitting the road, I'm off to see the world, I'm-" he stopped as he took a look at Aladdin looking slightly sad but still smiling.

"Genie I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Me too Al. No matter what anybody says, you will still always be a prince to me," Genie said solemnly.

"That's right, you've certainly proved yourself worthy," interjected the Sultan.

"Father?" asked Jasmine as they turned to face him.

"Well am I Sultan or am I Sultan? I declare from this day forth the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy," he said and Jasmine ran to Aladdin and hugged him as he picked her up and twirled her around before placing her back down and smiling.

"Him. I choose, I choose you, Aladdin," she said smiling.

"Heh, call me Al," he said with a little chuckle.

"Oh all of you come over here. Big group hug, group hug!" Genie pulled everyone over and hugged them, everyone except Suhki who was sitting on the ground out of the way, she didn't feel like a group hug right now, "Do you mind if I kiss the monkey? Oh hair ball." He laughed before making his way over to Suhki and hugging her.

"I'll miss you Genie. Have fun with your freedom, and thanks for everything," she said smiling at him.

"You know now I can make wishes for anyone I want. Anything you want?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said. Genie glanced at Aladdin then back at her, "no, Genie. He's happy with the Princess." Genie nodded and smiled before straightening up.

"Well I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand! I'm out of here! Bye bye you two crazy love birds. Hey rug man ciao! I'm history, no I'm mixology! No, I don't care what I am, I'm free!" he yelled as he took off into the sky and was soon out of sight.

"Now time to start planning the wedding," said the Sultan excited, "it has to be tonight, law still states by your next birthday, which is today."

"Tonight?" asked Aladdin shocked.

"Yes, I guess he isn't changing that part of the law," she said laughing.

"Wow, this is just sudden, but I guess the sooner the better," said Aladdin grabbing her hand and smiling.

"Oh, you two, come on let's get things underway!" shouted the Sultan and pushing them towards the doorway.

"Wait, I'll catch up with you in a minute," said Aladdin. Jasmine and her father nodded before heading off. Aladdin made his way over to Suhki. Abu was trying to help her onto the carpet. She was a little shaky on her legs and kept coughing which would cause her to lose her balance.

"Here," he said smiling at Abu and carefully picking Suhki up and placing her on to Carpet.

"Thank you," she said making sure she had a good hold on Carpet.

"Hey, Suhki, thanks. For everything you've done for me, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You were right and I never should have put you through all that drama," he said at first uncomfortable then becoming serious.

"Just don't ever do that again. I like Aladdin," she said patting his cheek before gripping Carpet again, "come on Carpet." He rose up but Aladdin stopped them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she said, "I don't belong here, street rat remember. I think the palace already has its residence street rat."

"No, stay," said Jasmine running out, "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping, but I want you to stay as well."

"What could I possibly do here?" asked Suhki laughing a bit at the image of her living in the palace, "I'm sorry but the whole palace thing was always Aladdin's dream."

"I can think of something," said Aladdin smiling.

"What?" asked Suhki with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems the spot of Royal Vizier had an opening," he said smirking.

"That's perfect!" said Jasmine, "so would you please stay?"

"Do you really want me to stat that badly?"

"Yes! I've been with you for years, I don't want that to change," said Aladdin.

"And you're my first true friend, that's a human," said Jasmine looking at Rajah when she said the last bit.

"Then I'll stay," sighed Suhki. Aladdin smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. Suhki just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Here I'll show you to the room you will be staying in," said Jasmine taking hold of one of Carpet's tassels and leading them away.

"It better not be Jafar's," said Suhki and Jasmine laughed.

"No, it isn't," she said. They were silent as they walked down a hallway and Jasmine led them into a room. It wasn't as large as Jasmines but it was almost like a miniature version of it.

"This is it," said Jasmine letting go of Carpet.

"Well, I must say, it's kind of what I was expecting for a palace room. Thanks, Jasmine," said Suhki glancing around before Carpet led her over to the bed and pushed her onto it. Suhki pulled the silk covers over her and coughed before settling down.

"How do you feel?" asked Jasmine.

"Coughing kind of hurts, and I feel slightly dizzy but I'm okay," said Suhki shrugging. Jasmine took a seat at the end of the bed and shook her head.

"That's good to hear but I was referring to Aladdin and I getting married. Jafar pointed out that you liked him as well, remember?" she asked. Suhki sighed and looked up at the princess.

"I was kind of hoping you had forgotten about that," she said.

"It's true isn't it? I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, it's true. But please know I'm not going to try anything to get him from you or something like that. I knew he was yours from the first moment he set his eyes on you. I'd known him for years and not once did he look at me like that, no matter how much I wished it. I guess my wishes won't come true…But he's happy with you and what kind of friend would I be to take away his happiness, and yours?"

"Oh, Suhki, I don't know what to say," said Jasmine looking at Suhki with pity.

"Then don't say anything. Just get that look of pity off your face and get out of here, you have a wedding to plan remember. I'm a tough cookie, I can handle myself," said Suhki smiling. Jasmine smiled too and nodded her head.

"You just rest, I'll come wake you and we can get ready together," said Jasmine. Suhki nodded and watched the princess leave before sighing and going to sleep.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The wedding was hot. It was probably one of the hottest nights in a while for Agraba. Jasmine was dying in her long sleeved wedding outfit but pushed her discomfort away once she saw Aladdin. He was absolutely dashing. Abu even had a new vest and Suhki was wearing a dark green outfit that wasn't quiet as warm as the princess's. Carpet stood with Abu and Suhki as well as they watched the Sultan, with his almighty power, wed Aladdin and Jasmine.

Once they were man and wife Suhki felt her eyes get watery but pushed it away and smiled as Jasmine kissed Aladdin. They thanked their friends and waved to the people of Agraba before Carpet flew off with the couple. Suhki was left with Abu balancing on her head and the Sultan standing next to her.

"Now all that is left is you," he said turning to her. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Me? I don't understand," she said.

"Well, you are the good age to be married as well, we should find you a suitor as well," he said. Suhki just laughed.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but I'm okay with being single," she said.

"Nonsense, a fine girl like you, I don't know what man wouldn't want you," he said a bit more towards himself. Suhki looked up at the moon and sighed.

"I do," she muttered.

"What was that dear? Oh never mind. I must start finding suitors," he said and rushed away.

"You really don't have- he's gone," she sighed and looked up at Abu, "want to get some leftovers from dinner?" Abu nodded his head vigorously and she smiled before they headed off to the kitchens. There was a large feast after the wedding but there weren't that many guests so Suhki and Abu had another feast. While Abu had stuffed his face at the wedding, Suhki didn't eat much because she wasn't in the mood, but now she was starving.

It had been a good week since the wedding and everyone was settling in to their new lifestyles. Aladdin and Jasmine were practically attached at the hip but still got work done. The Sultan mainly focused on finding suitors for Suhki but she kept telling him 'no'. Abu and Carpet usually just lounged around the palace enjoying the high life.

Suhki was doing her rounds when a servant came and informed her someone was here. She found it odd that the servant didn't supply a name, but she went to the front room and there she saw a royally dressed man around Aladdin's age with a similar hairstyle but just a little bit shorter.

"May I help you?" she asked walking in and he turned to face her.

"Yes, I am Prince Ali Ababwa and I was told I was going to marry Princess Jasmine," he said eyeing her up and down, "you are most beautiful."

"Thanks, but- wait, did you say Prince Ali Ababwa?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, that is who I am. I would have gotten here sooner but I left as soon as I heard the news, my kingdom is a bit far, I apologise," he said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I think I should go get the Princess and we can talk this over," she said shifting nervously.

"You aren't the princess?" he asked surprised. Suhki gave him a weird look and shook her head.

"No I am not," she said about to leave the room.

"Than who are you?" he asked taking a step towards her.

"Suhki, the Royal Vizier. Now I'll be right back," she said politely before ducking out and running full speed towards the fountain where Jasmine and Aladdin were playing with Rajah.

"Suhki?" asked Aladdin staring at her as she ran over.

"Just a minute," she said bracing her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"What's going on?" asked Jasmine walking over to her.

"One Prince Ali Ababwa is here to marry Princess Jasmine, just like it was announced," she said. Aladdin looked at Jasmine then back at Suhki.

"Um, Suhki, Ali Ababwa wasn't real remember," he said.

"Oh he's real all right, and he's in the front room right now," she said pointing.

"He's real?" asked Jasmine confused.

"Yes," said Suhki, "and waiting."

"Right, well, I guess we should settle this," said Aladdin and the two followed Suhki to the front room.

"Is this Princess Jasmine?" he asked once Suhki returned to the front room.

"Yes, I would like to introduce you to Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin," said Suhki.

"I didn't know you had a brother," he said walking over and kissing the back of Jasmine's hand.

"Oh, no, he's not my brother, he's my husband," she said as Ali was shaking hands with Aladdin then stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"It's a long story, and you have every right to know about it. If you would please sit, we can go over this big mess," said Suhki taking charge. Everyone took a seat and began their story.

By the end of it Prince Ali Ababwa was shocked and speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something but he had nothing.

"We are sorry about this mix up," said Suhki.

"To make up for it, since you did come quite a long way, you are welcome to stay in our guest house and we'll be sure to take care of your horse, and you can stay for as long as you wish," said Jasmine.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," he finally said something.

"Really, it's the least we could do," said Aladdin.

"Suhki would you show him to the guest house? I'll go tell the chef to get him something to eat and drink after his long journey," said Jasmine getting up. Everyone followed her suit and stood up as well, Jasmine went out with Aladdin and Prince Ali turned to Suhki.

"Well, if you'd follow me," she said. He nodded and followed her all the way to the guest house. He walked in and then turned to Suhki who was standing in the doorway.

"It is very nice," he said.

"Yes, I stayed in here once, it was very comfortable," she said.

"That's good," he said, "would you like to sit?" Suhki walked in and sat down with him on the day bed. "So, how did you get to be the Royal Vizier?"

"Oh, I was friends with Aladdin and Jasmine took a liking to me. When the position opened up, right before the wedding, they offered it to me, and kind of begged me to stay, so I did. I couldn't leave my best friends now could I?"

"So you were a street rat just like Aladdin before?" he asked surprised. They had left that out in their re-count of the story.

"Yes," she said shifting.

"I'm sorry, if this making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just such a change and I'm still not fully use to it. All my life I didn't know where my next meal was coming from and here I have like five meals a day."

"Yes, royal life is very different. In my kingdom I try to make sure everyone is fed, sometimes I even personally use my money to feed those in need."

"I wish I lived in your kingdom. Don't get me wrong I love it here, but things use to be very different."

"I see."

"Well speaking of food, I'll go see how your food is coming along," she said and got up and headed to the door way but then stopped and turned back to him.

"Just one question, when you first saw me did you really think I was the princess?" He smiled.

"Yes I did," he said. Suhki smiled then left and made her way to the kitchen.

The Sultan watched her leave the guest house from up on his balcony then quickly rushed down to Jasmine's room. He had been told what was going on by Jasmine once he was done seeing some people.

"Oh I have just come up with a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed as Jasmine and Aladdin looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Jasmine confused.

"I think we should get Prince Ali and Suhki together," he said excited.

"What?" asked Aladdin shocked.

"Father, we know you've been trying to get Suhki with someone but don't you think that if she wanted to be with someone she would at least try or something?" asked Jasmine.

"But I think Prince Ali already likes her, they have been talking all this time, he must like her. We just need to help it along," he said.

"But this is Suhki we're talking about. She wouldn't go for anyone," said Jasmine, "she doesn't seem the family type."

"I'm in," said Aladdin once Jasmine had said that.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh thank you!" yelled the Sultan.

"Why?" asked Jasmine.

"The one thing Suhki has always wanted was a family, so she could prove you would never need to abandon them to prove you can survive," said Aladdin, "After all that she did for me," he picked up Jasmine's hands, "for us, I think it is time for us to do something for her."

"All right, count us in father," said Jasmine smiling then turning to her father.

"Perfect!" he said throwing his hands up then putting them together, "oh so much to plan. Aladdin take Jasmine out on Carpet for dinner tonight, you know something romantic. And I'll say I have business and I need to work through dinner. This will force them to eat dinner together and maybe sparks will fly. Oh, if only Genie were here. He loves this kind of trickery."

"Did someone call for a Genie?" came a loud voice from behind them. They all turned and immediately smiled.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Genie!" shouted Aladdin as he ran to hug his friend. Genie picked Aladdin up and rubbed his head before placing him back down.

"I thought you were off travelling the world?" asked Jasmine as she received a gentle hug.

"I did, it's amazing how fast one can travel when you can fly, although I did have to stop over in Denver at one point," said Genie putting a hand to his chin, "anyway so what's all going on? Where's the monkey, and rugman, and Suhki?"

"Abu is off with Carpet somewhere, and I believe Suhki is fetching Prince Ali Ababwa's lunch," said Aladdin.

"Oh okay….wait," said Genie and he looked at all of them, "did you say Prince Ali Ababwa?"

"Yes," said Aladdin.

"But this time it's the real one," said Jasmine.

"Th-the-the real one?" asked Genie confused and exasperated.

"Yes, he is staying at in the guest house," said the Sultan.

"He heard about my wedding announcement to Prince Ali Ababwa and came as soon as he heard. He had arrived this morning and seems to have taken a liking to Suhki from what I can tell," said Jasmine.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I didn't know there actually a Prince Ali when I thought it up," said Genie.

"No one did!" said the Sultan, "but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we help the Prince and Suhki along."

"Why? They can't do it on their own?" asked Genie, "I'm kidding," he said after they gave him a look, "so what's the plan?"

Suhki had dropped Prince Ali's food off before bowing out and going back to work. She had to see some people about this and that before she returned to her room for some much needed rest. Stress is a horrible thing.

Dinnertime had come around and Suhki left her room in search of anyone else. She found a servant walking by with a table cloth and she stopped him to ask.

"Excuse me, where is everyone?" she asked.

"The Prince and Princess are out on a romantic dinner, the sultan will be working late and Abu is off with Genie. It will just be you and the guest this evening," he said before moving on.

"Why do I feel the Sultan is behind this," said Suhki to herself before heading to the dining room and seeing Prince Ali looking out a window.

"Like the view?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes, it is quite amazing," he said smiling before turning to her, "so where is everyone else?"

"It would appear that we will be dining along tonight," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, if I may, why do you laugh?"

"It's the sultan. After he finally got his daughter married off, he's been trying to find a suitor for me. I think he is behind this dinner for two."

"Well, shall we get to it then?" She nodded and they made their way to the table. They sat down and food was served and they began to eat in silence before Ali had to ask the question he was dying to ask.

"So you didn't fancy any of the other suitors?" he asked. She laughed and looked at him.

"No, I did not," she said.

"And how are my odds then?"

"Very good, you made me laugh didn't you?" He smiled and they went back to eating.

Most of the dinner was very silent until Ali asked if she wanted to go for a walk in the grounds. She agreed and they were now walking around the fountain outside.

"You've had many adventures it seems," he said.

"Yes, I have. Actually before all of this I was a wanted thief, known as Tiger Eyes, because usually that's all they saw before I sulked back into the night. But once Aladdin married Jasmine, both he and I were pardoned," she said.

"Tiger Eyes? I like that, it is very suiting," he said looking into her eyes.

"I thought so too, it was better than Aladdin's name," she said.

"Which was?"

"Street rat."

"Yes, I agree, way better," he said as they shared a laugh. They then sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked up at the stars.

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" she asked.

"I don't know, a week at the longest. I would leave tomorrow, but I don't think my travel companion would like that, and because I am not quite ready to leave yet. There is more to see here in Agraba and plus, I want to spend more time with you. See if I actually have a chance to be your suitor," he said smiling at her.

"Well that is quite the chance you are taking there, but like I said, the odds are for you," she said.

"I know," he said.

She smiled and they continued to look up at the sky when they saw Aladdin and Jasmine fly back on Carpet.

"How late do you think it is?" he asked after they had passed by.

"I bet it is pretty late. We should get some sleep. I'll walk you back to the guest house," she said getting up and helping him up. They walked back slowly and he turned around to face her once at the entrance.

"Well, that was quite a nice surprise to enjoy dinner with just you," he said taking her hand.

"I must say, you aren't too bad yourself," she said.

"We must do it again before a leave. But for now, we must get some sleep, so I bid you good night."

"Good night," she said before he gave her peck on the cheek and headed into his guest house. She gently put her hand on her cheek where he kissed her and she smiled.

Once back in the palace Jasmine and Aladdin confronted her as she was headed towards her room.

"So? How did it go?" asked Aladdin.

"I know that your dad had something to do with that Jasmine, but I must say, 'thank you' I had a very nice time with Prince Ali," she said.

"Well that's good news to tell my father," she said.

"And you Aladdin! Why did you tell me Genie had returned?" she asked poking him in the chest. He shoved her hand away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, with all the excitement behind planning I kind of forgot to tell you. Hey, Suhki, guess what, Genie's back," he said causing them to burst into laughter.

"But please be honest with us, where do you stand with Prince Ali?" asked Jasmine.

"I like him, a lot, more than any of the other suitors, but I sill don't know him that well," she said, "he said he would stay here a week at the most, so we'll just see what happens before he leaves. And no more planning stuff, okay?"

"Deal," said Aladdin, "well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Same here, good night you two," said Suhki and they parted ways. Suhki returned to her room and was quickly scooped up into two blue arms.

"Hi Genie," she said patting his back.

"Suhki!" he shouted, "how have you been, who was that guy you were just with? Is there something I should know?"

"I'm sure you know all about Prince Ali, and were part of the Sultan's plan."

"You caught me red handed! Yes I helped with the plan, but I must say you like him or else you probably would have punched him or something when he kissed you."

"You were spying on us?" she asked.

"Your balcony has quite the view," he said.

"Okay, okay, yes I like him, now can I please get some sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, nighty night soon to be princess," he said and quickly left the room before Suhki could comment. She shook her head with a smile and got ready for bed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Suhki woke up late and was rushing around the palace to get to her meetings on time when she ran into smack into someone in the hallway. Both fell to the ground and Suhki rubbed her head where she ran into the person.

"Wow, you have a hard head," he said. She looked up and saw Prince Ali sitting there and rubbing his chin.

"Sorry, I overslept and was running a bit late for a few meetings," she said. He smiled and got up and walked over to her.

"Here," he said holding a hand out. She grasped it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said about to run off when he didn't let go of her hand she turned to him.

"The Sultan freed you for the day. I was just on my way to fetch you," he said.

"And what would I be doing if I wasn't doing my job?" she asked.

"Showing me Agraba. I think it will be quite a treat to see it by none other than Tiger Eyes herself," he said.

"Well if I am free for today," she said and shrugged before laughing and they headed into town together.

"So this is the market place," she said and he nodded.

"I got that," he said with a chuckle.

"Right, oh!" she said as she spotted a familiar old lady. She smiled and made her way over to her.

"Madame Ha?" she asked.

"Oh there you are dear, I was wondering where you had gone. There has been so much that has happened. The Princess finally found a suitor and is married and they have a new Vizier and another Prince is in town," she said.

"So I've heard, how's the market place been?" she asked.

"Almost the same, but Aladdin is now a prince and Tiger Eyes as gone missing. Rumour has it, she is the new Vizier. Everyone predicts that is why the new Prince is here, to marry her."

"Interesting, well thank you Madame Ha," she said and left.

"Who was that?" asked Prince Ali as they walked on.

"Madame Ha, when I use to live here every other day I would see her and she would tell me the news," she said.

"She seemed like such a nice old lady. Do you think you can show me where you use to live?"

"If you really want to," she said and led the way to her old home.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

They walked in and things were just the way they were.

"Cozy," was all he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, it isn't much but it was home. I slept here, Aladdin there, and Abu usually was in between us," she said pointing to the cloth on the ground.

"Things really have changed for the two of you haven't they?" he asked sitting down on the window ledge. She sat next to him and sighed.

"Yes, but it's all for the better," she said looking out at the palace, "life has finally started looking up for us."

"It sure has," he said as he was staring at her.

"I mean, I live there now," she said indicating the palace, "and for most of my life I've lived here! And I still get to live with Aladdin and Abu. I remember sitting here with him and he always wished to live in that palace."

"What was your wish?" he asked and she looked at him before looking at her hands.

"My wish is to have a family and prove to my parents that you don't need to abandon your children to survive," she said. Prince Ali smiled and took hold of her chin and tilted her face to look at him.

"Well you know, you have to have a husband before you started a family," he said.

"I know," she said softly.

"And have you found someone yet?"

"Maybe."

"You know I really like you Suhki."

"You know, I really like you Prince Ali."

"Please, just Ali."

"Okay, Ali." He smiled before leaning and gently placing his lips on hers. She kissed him back before part and smiling at him.

"So how are my chances now?" he asked.

"As high as you can get," she said.

"Suhki, Royal Vizier, might I be your Genie?"

"Hmm?"

"So I can make your wish come true."

"You want to start a family with me?"

"Yes. I know I came here for the Princess, but before I even met her I fell for you," he said.

"Wait, but that means I would have to move to your kingdom, away from my friends," she said pausing.

"Well, yes, I thought you had already realized that."

"No, I hadn't thought about it, and now I will. Can you put that question on hold?"

"If you wish," he said sadly. She gave him a sympathetic smile before they headed back to the palace and went separate ways.

Suhki made her way to her balcony and leant against the railing and thought about what could happen.

"Why so down?" came a voice from behind her. She turned and there was Aladdin.

"Where's Jasmine?" she asked.

"Doing your job, she wanted me to go see if you had come back yet," he said walking over and standing next to her, "so is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, actually there is. It's about Prince Ali," she said.

"Go on," he said smiling.

"Well he kind of proposed to me," she said going back to leaning on the railing.

"That's great Suhki! He seems like a good guy, I felt kind of bad when he showed up," said Aladdin leaning against the railing as well.

"But there is a problem," she said.

"What?"

"He lives very far away from here. And here is where I've lived my whole life, this is my home where all my friends are," she said glancing up at him.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about that," said Aladdin putting on a sullen face.

"Nor had I, but now it is all I can think about. Can I leave all of this? Should I?"

"It's your choice Suhki, you're strong enough to leave if you want to but just know that whatever you choose I will support you either way." Suhki smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Aladdin," she said and they parted.

"Now Abu and I were going to go steal something from the kitchen, would you care to join us?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," she said and they laughed and made their way to the kitchen.

Prince Ali had decided to stay the full week to give Suhki enough time to think over his proposal. Everyone had known about it by known, which included the entire kingdom, and they were eagerly awaiting her response.

Suhki was stressed beyond belief. She had gone back to doing her job but with the added stress of everyone wanting her to accept Prince Ali's proposal. Every time she felt she was close to a decision second thoughts would come up and she would change her mind.

Finally it was Prince Ali's last night in Agraba and everyone was gathered around for dinner.

"Well we would like to wish Prince Ali a safe trip back home tomorrow and hope that he does return soon. You have been a most excellent guest, and I must apologise for the terms in which you had to come here," said the Sultan. Everyone raised their glasses to him and he smiled and thanked the Sultan.

"Er, before dinner is ready I think I have an announcement of my own," said Suhki once the Sultan finished his speech. Everyone went quiet and looked at her, ready to hear what she had to say.

"As the Royal Vizier I would like to thank Prince Ali for his visit as well, it was both informative, Genie no more making up names" she said looking at him and he smiled and blushed a bit, "and we hope you return soon. We really have enjoyed your presence and am sad that you live so far away, especially me since that means I won't be able to see all my friends that often. So thank you Prince Ali."

There was still silence as Suhki sat down and they just stared at her.

"Does that mean…?" asked Jasmine looking at Aladdin confused.

"I think it does," answered Aladdin scratching the back of his head and everyone looked at Prince Ali.

"Suhki, does that mean you just accepted my proposal?" he asked with a hopeful look. Suhki turned to face him and smiled.

"Sure sounded like it didn't it? Yes, I accept your proposal," she said.

"Congratulations dear!" shouted the Sultan who hugged her and the others expressed their congratulations as well.

"Well I guess you have some packing to do then," said Genie as he patted Suhki on the back.

"Guess so huh?" she said.

"Later, now we eat!" said the Sultan as he ushered Suhki over next to Prince Ali and sat her down there. The food was then brought out and everyone began to enjoy the large farewell dinner.

"Thank you, Suhki," said Prince Ali in the middle of dinner. Suhki smiled at him and continued to eat.

The next day is seemed all of Agraba was sad over Prince Ali and their new Royal Vizier leaving. And the news that they were engaged travelled like wildfire. Everyone was congratulating her and she was becoming quite tired of it.

Aladdin helped Suhki up onto her horse and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and watched Prince Ali smoothly get up onto his horse and smile at her.

"Excited?" he asked.

"More nervous," she said looking down at him now.

"Well make sure you send us a wedding invitation," said Aladdin.

"Will do, and make sure you take care of things here. Don't let my home fall to ruin because I am not here," she said.

"I'll makes everything is okay," said Jasmine walking over.

"Ready?" asked Prince Ali. Suhki smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is good bye, for now," she said.

"Here I want you to take Carpet with you, just in case you ever get homesick," said Aladdin handing her Carpet who was rolled up.

"Thanks, all of you. I will see you soon," she said they waved and she set up behind Prince Ali.

They had just made it out of Agraba and into the desert when Prince Ali slowed his horse down to walked next to Suhki.

"You okay?" he asked as she tried to watch Agraba as much as she could before it fell out of sight.

"Perfect," she said turning around to face him and smiling.

"Well if you need anything just let me know," he said.

"There is one thing," she said. She motioned for him to lean forward. He did and she smiled before pulling him closer and she planted her lips right onto his.

"Hmm, especially if you need that," he said smiling as they pulled away. Suhki laughed and motioned for her horse to go faster. Prince Ali laughed as well and followed after her.

Suhki was happy, things not only were better for her but for her friends as well. Agraba and Prince Ali's kingdom had a strong alliance thanks to Suhki and Prince Ali's marriage. And with the help of Carpet she flies to Agraba to do her job every morning before returning back to Prince Ali and spending some wonderful times with his as his wife.

She was sceptical at first, but now she was more than happy about the fact that she had decided to take the leap and marry Prince Ali.

"How do you feel?" asked Ali as he wrapped his arms around her waist, or at least tried to.

"I feel fine, kind of upset that I haven't see my friends in a while, but you can't fly when you're as pregnant as I am," said Suhki patting her bulging stomach.

"Well I want to keep this a surprise but they are all on their way here now, once I told them that the baby was to be born soon," he said. Suhki smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you," he said, "and they were kind of eager to see the baby too."

"Go figure," she said and sat down and he sat next to her. She took his hand and laced her fingers with hers, "I love you."

"And I love you," he then leaned down to her stomach, "and I love you." Suhki laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Yes everything was going just fine for her.

The end.

**A/n: **Well that is it. Thank you to those who read and overall reviews are welcomed. This will be all that I am writing for this story and I will be posting more Disney stories. Next one up should be 'Fresh Air' which is my Little Mermaid story, so keep an eye out for that. I am nearly finished with it.

Thank you again.

-Charlotte


End file.
